A New Start
by Hazel Moonlight
Summary: Harry and the Durley's are moving to Australia, and Harry wants to start a new fresh, no years 5-7, Sirius alive, bad!Dumbledore, NO SLASH, HPOC, SBOC
1. chapter 1 Rewriten

**Chapter 1**

**_Couple- who- defeated-you-know-who_**

**_Last night on Christmas day Ronald Weasley (16) and Hermione Granger (16) defeated he-who-must-not-be-named. The two fried the killing curse at the same time.  
_****_Harry Potter (16) was no where to be seen after the battle thought several witnesses said they saw him fighting off a few death eaters at the start of the battle. For more information go to page 10._**

Harry sighed as he put down the paper and walked out of his aunt and uncle's car and to another Holiday of doom, but he didn't know how long he would be staying with them because Hogwarts was closed for repair.

"Boy, pack your bags, I got a promotion, they're sending me to Australia and in their files it says that I have two children so you're coming with us," said Vernon.

Harry didn't say anything in a way he was happy because he could leave England and start fresh. A new life. He has been thinking about it since Sirius died he wanted to go somewhere that wouldn't remind he of everything that had happen in England.

A few days later the Dursley's were going to London and Harry asked to be dropped off at Diagon Ally.

The first thing he did was go to the bank but was unable to take out any money because he hadn't replied o the letters that had been sent about the Black account.

"Mr. Potter, My name is Goldberg, I looked after the Black, as well as the, the Potter accounts for over 50 years and since you were 13, Dumbledore has been taking money out of your accounts, I've sent you 100s of owls but I've received no replied, so I have not been able to cancel the transacts," said the goblin.

"How much has been taken?" asked Harry.

"Exactly 18.5" Goldberg replied.

Harry was trying to keep calm but it wasn't working, "And how much was there before?"

"Before 57 million galleons and now 46.6 million galleons,"

"Is there any way of getting it back," he asked.

"About 7 has not been sold, it will simply come back, but Dumbledore was smart and used a little money maybe even just a Knut from some one else's account, so it will not come back,"

Harry nodded in understanding, "Do you have any form of account cards for both the Muggle and magical world?" Harry asked.

"That can be arranged, we have keg cards that we can give you," Goldberg said.

"Thank you, do you know the conversion of galleons to pounds and Australian dollars?"

"To pounds its ₤4 to every galleon and 5 to every galleon,"

He smiled in thanks.

"Here you go Mr. Potter, this is your wizard ring and your 3 keg cards, one for English, one for international and one for Australian transfers,"

The ring was half black and half red; the red half had the Potter family shield and the other the Black family shield. While the English card was red, the international one was green and Australian one was Blue.

"Thank you, Goldberg," said Harry.

"That's okay Mr. Potter and a letter concerning all your property will be sent to you in about two weeks, have a nice day," he said exiting the room.

As Harry got to his feet the rage started to boil and he was suddenly a lot happier about going to Australia.

Harry then went brought him self a nine-lock trunk just like the one Moody had only with a different pattern (1), and then left just in time to meet back with his

Relatives.

! 1!

As they got to the airport Vernon was surprised to see his old English boss waiting for him.

"Mr. Henry, what a surprise," Smiled Vernon.

"Well Dursley I just came to say good bye, good luck and I wanted to meet your children, he said looking at Dudley and Harry.

"Well this is my son, Dudley and my nephew, Harry Potter," he replied.

"Nice to meet you both, now just one other thing we have Dudley enrolled in a private school on Sydney but nothing was written down for Harry," he saw looking down at a piece of paper.

"My old school got me information about a school in Cattai (2) and I just have to send it off when we get there,"

"Okay, your flight leaves in 10 minutes, good luck,"

"Is that true, Boy?" asked his Uncle.

Harry nodded.

He was very happy when he discovered that his seat was away from his 'family' and ended up babysitting a little girl who's family was waiting for her in Australia (She'd been visiting her grandparents in England).

**Hope you like the my new story! REVIEW, PLZ no flames**

**(1) Link to picture on my profile**

**(2) Real place, said 'Cat- eye'**


	2. Chapter 2

**I rewrote chapter 1, so if you haven't reread it, the next chapter might not make sense.**

**Chapter 2**

The house they would be living in was two stories in Sydney about 20 minutes from the city. It had five bedrooms, three bedrooms and a large living area. His room had a king single bed, a nice ash wood desk and a walking wardrobe. The best part for Harry was there was a shopping center walking distance. He could now escape from his 'family'.

"So, Potter sad that you left the rest of your freaks back home?" asked Dudley.

"No, I like it here," he replied. Dudley opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

Then come a ring at the door, "Boy, get the door," yelled Vernon.

As Harry went to the door he saw a little man with a black comb over and a boring gray suit. "Good afternoon, my name is Mr. Robinson, is Vernon in?" he asked.

"I'll go get him," Harry said, just as Vernon came in to the hallway.

"Mr. Robinson, what a pleasure, this is my wife, Petunia, and my son, Dudley. Pet, Dudley, this is my new boss, Mr. Robinson,"

"And I'm Harry Potter," said Harry extending his hand, a look of acknowledgment crossed his face, but he quick masked it.

"Nice to meet you all, I just wanted to make sure it would be okay for you to come in tomorrow for a few hours to do some paperwork Vernon?"

"That should be fine sir," he replied.

"Good, good, must be off,"

2 2

Harry went back into his room and saw an owl sitting on his desk it had a letter in its beak, it read:

OPAL SCHOOL OF MAGIC

_**Headmistress: Samantha Duke  
**__**(Order of Merlin, Second Class, International Confederation Of Wizard, Member of the co-existent of the magical and non- magic world in Australia,)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We regret to inform you that your application to attend Opal School pf Magic has been denied.**_

_**Thought we would like you to extend to you an invitation as a teaching aid to the defence against the dark arts Professor.**_

_**You will receive one hundred ten thousand dollars a year, which will change as you get older, including meals and board all year round (thought we prefer teachers leave in the summer holidays).**_

_**If you reject this offer we would be pleased to have you as a student even though it is clear from your test that it is not necessary for you to continue your non-magic or magic education.**_

_**Due to you being under-age you are required to get a parental consent form signed.**_

_**Awaiting your owl,  
**__**Professor Rose  
**__**Deputy Headmaster of Opal School of Magic.**_

Harry read the letter over three times, 'you are required parental consent'. That ment that he would have to ask his uncle. Not something he was looking forward to.

"Umm, Uncle Vernon?" shied Harry.

"What is it, boy?" yelled Vernon.

"Do you remember how I told your boos about that school I was going to go to?"

He nodded.

"Well I was offered a job teaching there but because I'm not over eighteen I need your consent,"

Vernon's eyes were wide by the time he'd finished reading the letter.

"The only reason my signing this is because it gets you out of my hair,"

Harry smiled as his uncle signed the consent form.

After Harry sent the reply, he started pack the little he had unpacked. The school hadn't told him when or where the school was, but he wanted to be prepared.

Just as he'd finish an owl came to his window tapping on the glass.

OPAL SCHOOL OF MAGIC

_**Headmistress: Samantha Duke  
**__**(Order of Merlin, Second Class, International Confederation Of Wizard, Member of the co-existent of the magical and non- magic world in Australia,)**_

_**Dr. Professor Potter,**_

_**We thank you for you quick reply this letter will become a portkey at nine o'clock tomorrow morning.**_

_**Thank you,  
**__**Professor Rose  
**__**Deputy Headmaster of Opal School of Magic**_

Harry felt like a weight had been lifted tomorrow he would be leaving. He would be able to be himself again.

Harry the decided to go shopping for some new clothes; after all he couldn't teacher in Dudley's hand-me-downs.

He first got about 25 new shirts, which ranged from long sheaves to no sheaves and black to white. Then he got about to pairs of pants and 10 pairs of pants.

He also cut his hair; he now had his hair spiked with green tips.

He also got a tattoos; he got a lily wrapped around a stag with the words 'live on' below it on his left breast.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry was 8:58 and he was holding his letter and trunk waiting for the portkey to activate.

**#333#**

He arrived in front of a 7-story building and to one side a smaller 3-story building.

"Harry?" called a voice behind him.

He turned and saw a woman of about 50 with short blonde hair and a very wide smile. "I'm headmistress Duke, I'd like to welcome you to Opal school of magic and thank you for taking up my offer to teach here,"

"No thank you, I don't know what I would have done if I had to return to England, I'm life there was the best after Voldemort died,"

"Yes, well you're lucky to have you, now I think it is time for you to meet our DADA teacher, I believe you know him quite well, now I'm sure you'd be happy to know that Lord Voldemortwas not a big thing in Australia so the students may know who you are but you will be no celebrity... oh and call me Samantha, here at Opel we have both muggle and magical lessons, so you may from time to time had to have to Sub for another teachers because we tend to use the teachers aids,"

Harry stared at his new 'boss', _who would him know in Australia_. They talked into the smaller building Harry saw someone he never thought he'd see again. His Godfather, Sirius Black.

He looked different since the last time he saw him, he now had short surfer hair with a few randon blonde highlights and his eyes thought the same colour as before now held the happy, carefree and loving look they had in all the picture Harry had seen of be for he went to Azkaban.

He just stared at Sirius; he didn't notice Samantha leave the room for the next thing he knew he was crying into Sirius' shoulder. Letting the pain of the last year drain out of him.

It was half an hour later when Harry calmed down, "Is it really you?"

Sirius nodded, "I wanted to go back but when I sent a letter to Dumbledore I got no reply, I'm sorry Harry I wanted to come back but I thought you didn't want to see me,"

"I don't care you're here now," hugged Harry.

"Well, looks like were going to be seeing a lot of each other," Sirius pulled away, wiping away Harry's tears.

"So did you have anything to do with me getting a job here?" asked Harry.

"No they didn't tell me your name when I marked your test,"

**#333#**

The next day Sirius took Harry out on his boat with another teacher at the school, Henry Clayton, the pysical education teacher at Opal, and both men surprised Harry with their ability to ski (On only one ski). "So do you want to try?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think so Padfoot, I can't even swim," replied Harry.

"That's what a life jacket is for," joked Clayton.

"Well then why don't we try the wakeboard, it's a bit easier," said Sirius.

After they had explained everything to Harry, they dropped him in the water and started up the boat. Fall after fall after fall, was what Harry experienced for about an hour until finally he got up on the water. It was like nothing he'd ever done before; it felt like he was flying but 10 times better. The he discovered he had a new found truth for Sirius.

Then 'SPLAT!'

Harry fell flat on his face into the water. It hurt like hell.

**Now before the skies and wakeboards (if there are any) flame me i do wakeboard and i find skiing harder**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vernon Dursley's walked into his office at 9am sharp, just like he did every morning it was going to be a good day the sun was shinning and his boss wanted to see him.

"Mr. Robinson, good to see you," smiled Vernon.

"Ah… Vernon good to see you,"

"What can I do for you today, sir,"

"My daughter wishes for a friend when we go skiing and I remember you have two boys around her age I was wondering if you'd like to come this weekend?"

"That would be wonderful, sir, my wife has wanted to go away for a while," smiled Vernon.

"So can I tell me wife four people?" asked his boss.

"Just three, sir. My nephew is not with us at the moment,"

"Thank you, sir," said Vernon, exiting the room.

Vernon smiled as he told his wife and son that they were going away for the weekend.

4444

"So P.D. what are we doing today?" asked Harry. He had started to call Sirius P.D. when he started to call him P.J. (Prongs Jr).

"Me and you have to go down the river to see a family about their little girl, I don't usually do this but since they're only there for the weekend and Professor Ross so going away, so I volunteered us," smiled Padfoot.

"On one condition, I get to wake down,"

"Fine with me, let's go!" exclaimed Sirius.

Harry had gotten quite good in the past two weeks, he could now jump the wash (waves) and switch without trouble.

**(If you're every wake boarded, you'll know how had that it, when your starting out (I still can't do it))**

As they got to their destination they saw a large house about 100ms from the water. As Harry headed for the shore Sirius signed the owner if he could use their boy, and with a wave he tied up the boat and he swam to the shore.

"Can I help you mates?" yelled the owner.

"Mr. Robinson?" Harry yelled back.

Harry couldn't believe whom he was seeing. His uncle's boss was coming towards the boat grinning.

"Mr. Robinson my name is Sirius Black I'm here to talk to about your daughter, Rose," he said, as he gave Mr. Robinson a letter.

"Please, call me Paul," added Mr. Robinson.

"So, you two are from Opal?" he asked.

"Your taking this well," mused Sirius.

"My sister- in – law is a witch that's how a recognized your name the first time we met, she was talking about the war,"

Harry smiled sadly.

"Well I must say you looked good out there. How long have you been Boarding?" asked Paul.

"Two weeks," Harry replied.

"Impressive, well Harry you'd be happy to know that your Aunt and Uncle will be here in a few minutes, as will the rest of my family including Rose so if you want to wait a bit then your free too,"

"Thanks, Sir," said Harry.

"Would either of you like a drink?" asked Paul.

"Sure Paul, a coke would be fine," said Sirius.

"Same, thanks sir,"

"Dad!" yelled a voice behind Harry yelled.

Harry turned around and saw the most beautiful girl he'd every seen, she had long following brown hair, big hazel eyes and the body of a goddess.

"Hey Jo, how was the ride?" asked Paul.

"A nightmare, we had to stop like every half hour cause the fat kid wanted to eat something,"

They laughed.

"Family, this is Harry Potter and Sirius Black they're here about Rose, Harry, Sirius this is my daughters Josephine and Rose and my wife Jenny,"

"Hi," Josephine blushed, "Nice to meet you,"

"Same here,"

"YOU!" exclaimed a voice behind Harry.

**Happy long week end to everyone in Australia **

r+r

TGIF xoxo


End file.
